One-shots
by peddielover123
Summary: So this is just a story made up of one-shots. It can be about anything please give me ideas and you get a shoutout.
1. Chapter 1

_**One-Shots**_

* * *

><p>It is one-shots for couples. I will take any suggestions on a chapter, and you can submit for any couple. It will also have a song included in every chapter .<p>

Here are the rules and guidelines.

Rules/Guidelines

1. You are allowed submitting one idea per chapter although you may submit an idea per chapter.

2 .You are allowed submitting ideas involving sex,rape,mature themes, and also blood,violence,fights,and weapons.

3. You will have to come up with an idea,a chapter name,and pick a song,although feel free to ask for help with the chapter name and song.

4. You will be mentioned in the chapter, if you give an idea, but don't ask on and on about it, you might lose your chances of having a shout out and your ideas submitted might not be uploaded.

5. I will pick at least one idea for each week depending on how many ideas I like of yours or mine, or if I have the time to update.

6. I will try to update every week or two. Depending on holidays and summer vacation.

7. I will allow new characters within your chapter but you have to give a name,description,and talents,ETC.

8. You can write your own chapters and private message it to me, but you may ask for me to write it and tell me how you want it written.

9. You are allowed to submit a same idea or name as someone else, it will just be for a different couple, differently written, and a different song. You are also allowed to submit the same song as someone else, but same as before.

10. You can do friendship couples, also with romances, and any other kind of one-shots.

11. Within the period of a week or two if I didn't submit your yours I will probably submit it later on.

12. You can submit any kind of one-shot.

So those are all of the rules,and I will update soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Luv ya! PeddieLover123


	2. Back for you (One Shot 1)

_Here is the first one-shot, created by Queen of the Fangs. So thanks to her for reviewing a idea._

_So lets start the one-shot._

**Mick's Pov**

I walk up to the front door of Anubis House. I walk into the house and everyone comes up to me

"Mick" Everyone screams. They all hug me and when Patricia hugs me I feel a spark.

"we gotta go to school, but we wil be back later" Fabian says. "K, see you then" I say. They all walk out the door and I go up to my room.

And now I share with Eddie and Fabian.(since Eddie came in season 2).

If your wondering, I have a crush on Patricia, I had to leave because they offered me a big scholarship. But I decided to come back because I didn't get over Patricia.

I unpack all of my stuff. And look at my picture I have of me and Patricia.

I hope she likes me because I hate being on the other line of rejection

I get on my phone and look on Instagram and Facebook until I hear the door slam.

I walk down there and see Patricia. "hey" I say. "Hi" She says angrily. 'Why are you mad" I ask.

"I talk to Eddie for like one second and get a detention" she says. "Oh" I say. "And I'm the only one that got in trouble, he said that I was the one talking to him" she says.

"well you need someone who will back you up, someone you can trust" I say as I lean in closer. "Ok" she says as she backs away and walks up the stairs.

Well that's rejection for sure. I walk into the kitchen and get an apple and walk into the living room and put on the tv. I hear the door open and Eddie walks upstairs probably to Patricia's room.

I follow him and listen to their conversation. "I'm sorry Patricia" Eddie says. "no I need someone that will take part of their mistakes they made" Patricia says.

I don't hear any talking so I look inside the room. Eddie is kissing her and she is kissing back, but she soon pushes him away. "No Eddie, just go" She says.

I hurry and hide and watch him walk down the stairs. "Mick" I hear someone whisper. "Shh" I say. "what are you doing" Joy whispers. "were you spying on Patricia and Eddie" She says. "...No"I say. "Look, I know you like her and if you make your move and she starts liking you, then tyr it, but I'm sorry if she rejects you" Joy says.

"Ok" I say. "I gotta go" i say and she nods. I walk away and walk into my room.

**~Dinner**

We are all eating dinner and we are talking. "so Mick, how was Australia" Amber asks. "Fine" I say.

"Do you like it there" Mara asks. "Yeah and I real-" I say but get interrupted. "Patricia, Im sorry about later" Eddie blurts out. Everyone looks at him.

"Stop bringing it up okay" Patricia yells and stomps up the stairs. "I calm her down" I say as I see Eddie get jealous.

I walk up the stairs and knock on Patricia's door. "Can I come in" I ask. "sure" she says. I walk in and sit next to her on the bed. "are you okay" I ask.

"No" I really, like him, but her hurt me"she says. I hug her.

"nobody likes me, he was the only that ever liked me" She says. I pull away from the hug. "Never say that, I like you" I say. 'What"she says.

I kiss her and she kisses back as I put my arms around her waist. She pulls away and gets up. "I'm sorry, I don't like you like that" She says.

"then why did you kiss back" I ask. "I thought I liked you, but it was the heat of the moment" she says. "you still like eddie" I question. "yeah" she says.

"then go say you still like him and get back together" I say. "your okay with that" she says. "I will try to get over you" I say.

"Ok" she says. "Thanks" She says as she kisses my cheek. We walk out of her room. She grabs Eddie to talk to him.

I walk to my room and hear them in the hallway. "I still like you Patricia" Eddie says. :I know and I still like you too" She says. "then please be my girlfriend again" Patricia says.

I don't hear anything after that. Eddie comes into the room. "Thanks Mick" He says. "for what" I ask.

"for telling Patricia to take me back" he says. "your welcome" I say as we smile at each other.

And right now I just realized that it will br hard to get over Patricia, but I am going to try my hardest.

"Soooo do you think Mara likes me" I ask Eddie. "Oh yeah, she just drools over you" He teases as we laugh.

* * *

><p><em>~I came back for her, but she was already with someone else~ Mick Campbell <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there was the one-shot. <em>**

**_And I don't support Mick and Patricia as a couple but as good friends. _**

**_So everybody please review for more one-shots._**

**_And everybody thank Queen of the Fans for this one-shot, she came up with the whole idea._**

_**And the others who reviewed your one-shot will probably be up.**_

**_Bye Peeps- PeddieLover123_**


	3. Encounter Change Everything (One Shot 2

_Here is the second one-shot, created by Lollipop so thanks to her._

_Let's start the second one-shot._

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's Pov<strong>

I'm Patricia, Patricia Williamson. I am the most popular girl at Frobisher Academy High School, and the head cheerleader.

I am standing by my locker talking to Amber and Joy two of the other cheerleaders and my besties. "yeah, and he was like, wanna have sex" I say.

"And I'm like,sure, and he like really, and I like no dumbass" I say as I close my locker and start walking.

They start walking with me until the jocks come up to me. As meaning Mathew,James,Samuel,and a few others who I don't know.

"hey babe" Mathew says. "get lost" I say. "What was that" he asks. As he pushes me.

"GET LOST" I scream. I try to get past him but he won't let me. "let me go" I say.

I try to get past him one more time but run into a locker door.

I start gathering my books when Amber and Joy scream, "oh my gosh,are you okay" I look up and a boy is helping me gather my books.

"thanks" I say. "your welcome" He says back. "I'm Patricia" I say. "I-I'm E-dd-ie" he stutters out. "you know I'm having a party Friday, would you like to come" I ask.

"sure" he says. "Ok, here's my address" I say writing it on a piece of paper. "Bye" I say waking away with Amber and Joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's Pov<strong>

I am Eddie, Eddie Miller.

I am at my locker talking to my best friend Fabian,until I hear a girl and a boy fighting in the hallway.

The girl is trying to get away but the boy won't let her.

I look away and a minute later a girl slams into my locker door, shutting it and making her books fly everywhere.

I bend down to pick them up and I am suddenly met with the face of Patricia Williamson, the most popular girl of the school.

Two girls scream "oh my gosh, are you okay" "Thanks" Patricia says. "your welcome" I say back.

"I'm Patricia" She says. "I-I'm E-dd-ie" I stutter out. Dammit.

"you know I'm having a party Friday, would you like to come" She asks. "sure" I answer back. "Ok, here's my address" she says writing on a piece of paper.

She hands it to me and says "bye" as she walks away with the girls who screamed.

"your not seriously going to that party" Fabian says. "we are" I say. He gives me a look but I just walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>*After School*<strong>

We are at the weekly pep rally.

The cheerleaders are cheering who consist of Patricia, Joy, Amber, Samantha, Jade, Mareah, and Ariana.

I don't know what this pep rally is for but they cheer every week, sometimes for no reason.

Suddenly the Sophomore Football players run out into the middle of the gymnasium.

They consist of Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Mathew, James, and Samuel.

Everyone cheers and all I do is stare at Patricia. She is just so beautiful, so stunning, gorgeous.

"Dude" Fabian says. "What" I say back. "the pep rally's over" He says.

We walk out and go out to our bikes.

We get on them and ride to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's Pov<strong>

"did you seriously invite him to your party" Mick asks. "yes, now shutup" I say.

Jerome keeps on looking at me and smirking.

"What" I say. "Nothing" He says, but smirks and looks away.

"c'mon we need to go to my house and pick out a dress and get the party set up" I say motioning to Amber and Joy.

They get up and follow me to my red Mustang.

Joy turns on the radio while Amber is on her phone in the back.

"Oh my god" Amber says. "What" Me and Joy say. "it's Mathew" Amber says. "What did that douche do now" I say.

"he said he had sex with you" She says. "WHAT" I scream.

"That fucking prick is going to have his ass beaten" I say. Joy nods and Amber starts singing to the song on the radio.

We all start singing till we get to my house. It's a big victorian mansion.

We get out of my car and walk into my house.

"So what one should I wear" I ask holding up a purple dress with the back cut out or a red dress with the sides of my hip and stomach cut out forming a v.

"totally the red one" Joy says sipping her wine. I go into my big closet and slip off my uniform and put the dress on and look in the mirror smiling.

"how do I look" I ask. "Awesome" Amber says as Joy nods.

I find some black heels and slip them on. Joy is wearing a purple strapless dress with her hair waved and purple wedges. Amber is wearing a pink one strap dress with ruffles and pink pumps with her hair in a side braid.

And my hair is straightened. We each put on our makeup and go to set up the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's Pov<strong>

"do you seriously want to go to this party" Fabian asks. "Yes, and you Mara,Nina,and Willow can come,great way to make a move on Nina" I say.

"Fine"he says. I put on jeans and a plain black shirt and put gel in my hair. And Fabian is wearing almost the same, just a white shirt, not black. Nina,Willow,and Mara show up.

Willow is wearing a yellow dress with white heels and her hair is in a high ponytail. Nina has on a green strapless dress with green heels and her hair curled. And Mara has on an orange dress with orange wedges and her hair is straightened.

We get in Nina's car Mara in the front and Willow,me, and Fabian in the back.

***At The Party***

Finally we arrive at the party and walk in the door. The first thing I smell is alcohol and cigarettes.

I see Patricia walking down the stairs and she looks absolutely gorgeous,just GORGEOUS. She is wearing a red dress that shows her stomach and hips and black heels,with her hair straightened and makeup perfect.

Holding a drink in her hand. "want a drink" she asks. "sure,why not" I say as she leads me and Nina,Willow,Mara,and Fabian to the kitchen. And makes us each a drink.

Music starts and she pulls me to the dance puts her back to my chest and starts swaying. I don't know what to do but she takes my hands and puts them on her hips,while grinding against me.

"we're starting the games everyone" Jerome shouts into the mic when the music ends. Patricia walks to the circle and I just walk to Fabian. We start with Never Have I Ever "never have I ever not have girls running after me" Jerome starts. Everyone except Mick takes a drink. Then Alfie says "never have I ever had sex outside" My heart drops as Patricia and Jerome drink.

"never have I ever had below an A on a test" Mara says. Everybody but Fabian drinks. Next is Nina "never have I been in a relationship" Jerome,Mick,and Amber take a drink. Then Amber says "never have I ever kissed a boy who didn't have a six pack" Everyone but Patricia drinks.

Patricia then says "never have I ever had sex with the same person twice" Everyone but Jerome drinks. "never have I ever had sex" I say. Patricia looks surprised while her,Amber,Mick,Joy,Jerome,and Alfie all take a drink. Joy says "never have I ever not been popular" everyone but the popular's and Patricia drink.

"ok,now 7 minutes in heaven" Amber says. And this is how it ends up. I'm with Patricia while she also with Jerome. Joy's with Mick and he's also with Mara, Alfie's with Amber and Willow, and Nina's with Fabian.

They all walk off and it's just me,and Patricia . And they shut and lock the door. "we don't have to do anything you now" She says. I nod and I just sit there until she grabs my cheeks and puts her lips onto mine.

The door opens and we walk out and everyone leaves for all the other groups.

**Patricia's Pov**

I am in the room with Jerome. I don't know why I kissed Eddie but it was just silent and I couldn't take it.

Jerome kisses my lips and puts his hands on my cheeks, ending the silence. I kiss back as I run my fingers through his hair making him moan.

I fall down on the couch and am full on making out with him. And this reminds me of the night we had sex. He took my virginity, and he won't let me forget about it.

The door unlocks and we quickly get up as it opens. They come in and we decide to play truth or dare.

Amber starts, she spins the bottle and it lands on Alfie. "I dare you to have a drinking contest with...Patricia"she says. "ohh it's onn" Alfie says. They set the timer for a minute and gather a many drinks as they can.

The timer starts and I start chugging them down. The timer ends and I chugged 17 while Alfie chugged 14. "Dangit" Alfie screams. I walk back to my seat by Joy and Mick.

Alfie spins the bottle and it lands on Mick. "I dare you to.. make out with Mara" Alfie says. Mick walks over to Mara and they make out. "hello..HEY" Amber says since they were making out for like 5 minutes. Mara blushes and Mick spins the bottle. It lands on Joy. "I dare you to make out with Patricia" We face each other and start kissing as Joys hands go to waist and mine go to her hair.

We stop. "HOTTT" Jerome says as all the other boys nod. Joy spins the bottle and it lands on Me. "I dare you flash Eddie" She says. I walk over to him and unzip my dress and let it fall down my legs.

I take my dress and slip it back on. I spin the bottle. A few other dares later and it lands on me again. "I dare you to give Jerome a lap dance" Mara says. He smirks and I walk over to him.

I give him the lap dance and walk back over to my spot and spin the bottle.I have to also have sex with a random person , so I walk around the party and take him to a separate room. A little but longer and useless dares later I am spun again. "I dare you to have sex with...Eddie" Amber says.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's Pov<strong>

Patricia grabs my hand and takes me to a separate room. "we don't have to do anything if you don't want to" She says. "I want to" I say.

She slips off her dress and shoes and I slip off my clothes. She walks over to me and kisses my lips as I start kissing her neck she moans.

She runs her hands down my chest and she lightly pushes me on the bed and starts sucking on my neck. As I moan. "Are you sure"she says. I nod and flip her over and I push myself into her.

After we are done we fall onto the bed trying to catch our breath.

That was the best night of my life.

* * *

><p><em>I was a nobody,and she was a popular,but I guess fate chose us to be together.<em>_ -Eddie Miller_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The song for this one-shot is<strong>_** '**_DJ got us fallin in love again' By Usher. **And thanks to Lollipop for coming up with this idea.**_

_**This was a long one and the next one might be shorter. **_


	4. Seeing You Again(One Shot 3)

Here is another one shot idea made by the houseofanubisfan2. So give her credit too.

So here is the third one-shot.

**Fabian's Pov**

I am walking to my new college it is in New York, and I had to fly across a long way to get there. And saying goodbye to everyone was really hard.

I get to the dorm and I see that the left side of the room already has the bed made and stuff is already there. I set my bags down and just look around the room. I never thought I would get into this school, but I did.

It was mostly hard because of the mysteries of the house and solving them, and with Nina being gone, it's just been hard. I start to hang up some of my posters and hear the door open.

I turn around. "oh, hello" I say. "Hi, I'm Evan" he says. (Played by Brant Daugherty) "I'm Fabian" I say. "guess we're roommates" he says. "yeah" I say. "so, you got a girlfriend" he asks.

"used to" I say putting the covers on my bed. "what happened to her" he asks. "we broke up because we were going to separate colleges" I say. "oh" he says. Me and Mara started to date on the night of prom. (Touchstone Of Ra) But she got accepted to some college in California so she went there.

She said there was still time and I could get accepted there, but I would have to go there at least a few months late, and I didn't want to do that. So, we broke up and went to our separate colleges.

We still Skype, and Snapchat and all that, but it still doesn't feel the same. She was one of the few people that helped me get over Nina, the only one completely actually, and us broke up just reminds me more on Nina.

"what about you" I ask. "yeah, I have one, she goes here" he says. "we've been dating for almost two years" he says. I nod and go back to setting up my stuff. "I could get you a girlfriend you know, there's a lot of hot chicks a this college" he says.

"no thanks" I say. "you sure" he asks. "Yeah, I'm sure" I say. "k, I'm going to hang out with my girlfriend, bye" he says. He shuts the door and I unpack all of the rest of my stuff.

I hear a beep from my laptop. **Beep Beep. **I open it and it's a Skype request from Mara. I accept it and she comes on the screen with a smile on her face.

"hey" I say. "Hi" she says smiling still. "how are you" I ask. "fine, you" I say. "good, but I kinda have to tell you something" she says. "ok, what is it" I say. "I, kinda have a, uh, b-boyfriend now" she says.

And then I think to when we broke up, she said she would always love me and I said it back, and we would Skype and talk each day, and we shared a last kiss.

"oh" I say. "do you, um, have a, uh, girlfriend now" She asks. I think for a second, then reply. "yeah" I say. "oh, well maybe I could meet her someday" she says. "yeah, and I could meet your boyfriend" I say.

And, then a second later the door opens and a boy comes in. He walks up to Mara and kisses her lips from behind. "Uh, I gotta go Fabian" she says. "Ok, bye" I say.

A few minutes later I hear moans and look at the laptop, I thought she turned it off. I think of turning it off but don't. And then I see him thrusting into her, and her digging her nails into him back.

I see her see me and see a look of guilt on her face, but I quickly shut the laptop. I just lay down on my bed and fall asleep.

***2 Weeks Later***

I am sitting in my afternoon Spanish class. Over the two weeks Iv'e gotten to be good friend's with Evan, and this girl Jasmine, her boyfriend Jason, and Evan's good friend Linda.

Professor Richard's hands out a sheet that we have to translate. I would of rather done French, but you have to do two years of each depending on how many years of college, so I did Spanish first.

French was Nina's favorite language class, and Latin was Mara's. They each always used to teach me how to translate them and stuff, and it was fun. Well it _was _at least.

I start working on the paper and the bell rings. On the way out he hands all of us a folder.

I walk to the Library and sit down, checking the folder. It has a grade for my last test. _A. _Well I guess my extra studying payed off. I see an extra paper with another assignment.

_Dear Students,_

_For your next assignment you will have to write a 5-page report on the Victorian Era._

I set the paper down. I have read alot on the Victorian Era with Nina, and by myself.

I get out the Spanish worksheet again, and start working on it again. As the sound of students go by, and books being sat down on bookshelves.

I finish it and look back up. A trail of dirty blonde hair goes by and I see a set of blue/green eyes for a second. No, it can't be her. I think. Anybody could have dirty blonde hair and blue/green eyes as gorgeous as hers.

I go back to my work and start doing the paper. I feel a presence by me and someone sits by me. "hey" the voice says. "Hi" I say back, it's Jasmine. "did you get the new assignment from Professor Richard" she asks. "yeah" I say.

"uh, I don't know anything about that" she says. "I can help you, I kinda know a lot about it" I say. "really" she asks. I nod and I start telling her about it. "thank you so much" she says hugging me. As she ends the hug I look into her eyes.

Brown with Amber specks. I lean in and kiss her. She kisses back and I feel regret taking over my body, but I keep doing it.

***3rd Person Pov***

As Fabian and Jasmine were kissing, what they didn't know was there was a presence watching them, behind the bookshelves.

**Fabian's Pov**

I walked back from my English class and just started thinking. After making out with Jasmine we went back to my room. We didn't have sex but were close to it. Her friend called before we could and I feel really guilty she was cheating on her boyfriend with me, and that's horrible.

I open my door and see Evan making out with a girl on his bed. "Um" I say. "oh, my god" Evan says. The girl turns around and it's Nina. I look in shock and Evan gets me out of my gaze.

"...Nina" I say. "Fabian" she greets, not really caring. "you guys know each other" Evan asks. "yeah, he's my ex" Nina says glaring at me . WTF. w"Um, I'll just, go"I say walking out the door.

I am walking and I see Jasmine sitting at a table by the cafe. "hey" I say sitting down. "what's up" she asks. "about...yesterday" I say. "oh...look we don't have to tell anybody, it was a mistake" she says.

"I agree, it was just the heat of the moment" I say. "so,,wanna help me with Spanish" she asks. "sure" I say.

***That Night***

I am in my room studying for the English exam tomorrow and the door opens. Suspecting it's Evan I don't say anything. But the figure comes over to me. "Fabian"

I look up and Nina was standing before me. "hey" I say. "Um, I wanted to talk" she says. "ok" I say. "I wanted to tell you why I left" she says. I nod and she starts talking.

"I got kidnapped over vacation, and the people said I could never go back to Anubis, so I didn't, and that's why I never contacted you" She says. "they finally let me go, for college, I went a year early, so i'm already in second year"

"wow" I say. "yeah, and I met Evan, and have been dating him since first year" she says. I just look down but the soft feel of her finger lifts my chin up. "look, I still love you, and I didn't want to leave all of you guys, but I had no choice" she says.

I stand up. "I just wish there would of been a warning before that happened" I say. She gets up and whispers. "I know, I wish I could of stopped it, just like when it happened to Joy" she says.

"I mean, Patricia thought I did that to Joy, and Joy didn't even have anything to do with anything" she says. She looks like she was crying so I walk over to her.

I wipe her tears with my thumb and hug her. She starts crying into my neck and then lets go. "I feel so stupid, crying like this, infront of you" she says laughing slightly.

"Lool, I'll always be her for you, always" I say. "Thanks, Fabian" she says. "no problem Nina" I say. "I'm going to break up with Evan" she says. I nod and go and sit on the bed and she walks over to me.

She sits in my lap and puts her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and she looks up at me. I slowly lean in and our lips touch. She puts her fingertips on my cheeks and deepens the kiss.

We leg go and smile at each other, watching a movie on Netflix.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I never expected to see her again, but I did, and I still love her. -Fabian Rutter.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>There was the one-shot, and it was longer than I expected it to be.<em>

_I am really proud of this one-shot. I think it's my best so far. (My second being Encounters Change Everything, and third being Back for you). And the longest one-shot being escalated through an amount of time. _

_I will have an update soon, please review for new ideas, I will do anything you have, at least if there is enough detail._

_Love you all- PeddieLover123_


	5. Brownies and Head Bumps (One Shot 4)

_Here is a one-shot I made up by myself._

_**Joy's Pov**_

I slip out of bed and just look around, there is nobody in the room and not a sound from anyone. I walk downstairs and hear the sound of rustling in the kitchen.

I walk in and see Jerome trying to make something. "hi" I say. "oh, hi" he says. 'where is everybody" I ask. "I don't know, I woke up and they were gone" he says. "why didn't you go somewhere" I ask.

"where do I have to go" he says. I get a cup of orange juice and sit down. "what are you trying to make" I ask. "brownies" he asks. "here, let me help" I say.

I walk up to him and clean out the pan and start a new batch of brownies. I start stirring " and you stir the brownie mix with eggs and sugar" I say. "like this" he asks as he puts his hands over mine and stirs the mix.

"yeah" I say, frozen. "and then when that's done you put it in the pan" I say. He puts it in the oven and I set the timer and start walking away. "and when it's done take it out" I say.

"wait" Jerome says, as I was trying to walk away. He looks into my eyes and looks down at my lips. "I never told you this, but you are kind of adorable" he says. His lips get so close to mine and I pull away.

"uh, I have to go" I say. "wait" he says. He pulls on my arm and I pull harder and I try to walk away but I trip and fall on the floor.

_(A While Later)_

"Joy" I hear someone say. My eyes start opening and I see Jerome looking over me. "what happened" I say. "you fell, and I think you bumped your head" he says touching my head lightly.

I flinch and he looks hurt. "I'm sorry" he says. 'it's ok, just help me get up" I say. He takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. "the brownies are done" he says handing me one and some milk.

We both eat them and I am surprised by how good they are. "these are amazing" I say. "well you helped me make them" he says and I smile.

He moves to the seat next to me and puts his hand on top of mine. "you know I meant what I said earlier, right" he says. I just look at our connected hands and finally look at him. "you did" I say.

"yes, I have for a long time" he says. He puts his hands on my face and leans closer. My breath stops and I lean closer, but before our lips touch someone comes in the kitchen.

I look over and it's Mara. I run up the stairs and shut my door and just sit on my bed.

A little while later the door opens and Mara walk in. "Joy" she says. "what" she says. "I don't care if you and Jerome, like date or whatever" she says. "really" I say finally looking up.

"yeah, I like someone else now' she says. "...so go and tell Jerome that you also like him, I know you like him" she says. I hug her and walk out the room and to Jerome's.

I knock on the door and he answers. "hey" I say. "what are you doing' he asks. 'we got interrupted earlier, I just wanted to finish what was going to happen" I say leaning.

Our lips touch and I smile against the kiss. He pulls me inside and he pushes me against the door and pushes his lips on mine once again. 'I don't know how I could resist you" he says and I smile.

* * *

><p><em>There was no chance of it happening because someone else would hate it, but I guess we were meant to happen. -Joy Mercer.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here is a one-shot made by myself since Jeroy is my second favorite couple.<em>**

**_Everyone_** _**please REVIEW IDEAS. **_


	6. Amfie's Love (One Shot 5)

_Here is a one-shot by HoaExpert2112, so give her credit._

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's Pov<strong>

I walk up along the beach in my pink frilly bikini and sunglasses, and set my towel on a clear spot on the sand. Running tanning oil over my arms and legs, I lay back and put my earbuds in.

After a little while I get on my other side and reapply the oil, I get up and decide to get something to eat. I start walking and go to the food cart. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"You know, it's not safe to use tanning oil" And I look over and see it's...Nina. "Nina" I scream and hug her. I grab my nachos and my lemonade and walk back over to my spot.

I grab my stuff and follow Nina over to everyone else. "AMBER" Everyone screams and comes and hugs me. "where are Patricia and Eddie' I ask. Everyone looks at each other until Mara speaks up.

"Who knows, they said they were coming but- I guess they aren't" I just look around. "ok, well I guess we should start catching up" I say. "yeah, so hows you being a fashion designer" Jerome asks.

"I don't know, I'm taking a break from it for a few weeks" I say. "so...what are all your jobs" I ask. "well I'm in college, to be a English teacher" Nina says. "I'm going into being a comedian" Alfie says smiling.

After learning everyone's dream jobs and the jobs they actually have, I finally look over and see something I never thought I would see. Alfie and Willow were cuddling and holding hands. "uh, are you two...together" I ask.

"yeah, isn't it great Amber" Willow says as she kisses Alfie. "awkward" Jerome says. 'what" Willow says smiling. "Amber and Alfie used to date" Joy says. "oh, yeah I forgot" She says.

I just continue eating my nachos until I see two people running onto the beach. "we're here" they say sitting down. They finally look over and Patricia screams and hugs me. "god Patricia, your going to blow my eardrums out" Jerome says. "oh shutup Slimeball" she says chuckling.

"I thought you were in New York' Eddie asks. "I'm taking a break for a few weeks, and who doesn't want to come to Los Angeles" I say. "lets go for swim" Patricia says. Eddie follows her and everyone else does after a while.

I am alone until I realize that Willow is still here. "hey" I say. "Hi, Amber" she says excited, as usual. "so...how are you and Alfie' I ask. "fine" she says. I just nod and stand up. "i'm going swimming" I say. She nods and I walk until I bump into someone. My sunglasses fall on the ground and my drink spills all over him. "seriously" I say.

"i think I should be saying that, I'm the one who has a drink spilled all over him" he says. "excuse me, your the one who walked into me" I say. He finally looks at me and smirks. "oh, I'm sorry, how about you help me get cleaned up, and we can..." He says running his fingers over my face. I snatch his arm and grit my teeth.

"how about I walk away, and you go back to your pathetic life" I say and kick him where the sun don't shine. I grab my sunglasses and walk away, and hear a, "what the hell bitch". I turn back around and flip him off. I see everyone coming up to me and Nina asks, "what happened". "well he tried the walk into a girl, act like he's mad, finally look at her, flirt with her, try to 'hook up' with" I say. "so you..." Jerome says. "kicked him" I say. "classic" Patricia says laughing and giving me a high five.

"I gotta go" I say. "ok" they say and we exchange numbers and I leave.

* * *

><p>At the bar I chug down another drink and another and another about how I am mad about Willow. Now she's dating Alfie and I have no one, without him chasing after me, what is there.<p>

"Amber' I hear and look over to see Alfie. "hey" I say slightly drunk. "I'll have a vodka" he tells the waiter. "what are you doing here" he asks. "I don't know, I just felt like it, what about you" I ask. "same" he says.

**1 Hour Later**

Our lips are on each others and I don't know how it happened. I trail my hand down his arm and he kisses me back. "hey" we hear someone yell. The girl shoves Alfie off of me and it's Patricia. "what the hell are you doing" she says. She drags me out and takes me to her car.

"please don't tell anyone' I beg her. "Alfie will have to tell Willow" she says. Tears start coming out of my eyes and she pulls over on the side of the road."look...I know you like him, and I think he likes you- but he's dating Willow, and their relationship just got messed because of both of you" she says.

"I know" I say as I start crying again and she gives me a hug. "can you just take me home" I ask as she nods and drives me home. She walks me inside and makes me a cup of tea. "you know- I never knew you could be this nice" I say.

"I never knew either" she says chuckling. She suddenly sees the sad look on my face and sits next to me. "it'll be ok, everyone knows Alfie still likes you" she says, I slightly smile and she says goodbye before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>

I have stayed in my house this whole time, I only left to go shopping, iv'e just been so..scared to talk to any of them, except Patricia. Because she's the only one who gets it.

I'm just afraid they are all mad at me, and that they are going to hate me. I am sitting in my room, going through all of my pictures on my phone...until the doorbell rings.

I get up to answer it and everyone walks in, except Patricia. "hi" I say shyly. Alfie looks mad and Willow looks sad. "Amber" Alfie says. "yes" I say. "can I talk to you alone" he asks. 'Um-why can't you talk to me here' I ask. "fine...you are dead to me, and I can't believe why I ever used to like you, you ruined my relationship, and I HATE you" he screams and storms out the door.

Tears pour out of my eyes, and everyone comes to comfort me, except Willow, who ran out after Alfie. I just push them off and run into my room, and lock the door, and fall onto my bed.

I ignore them knocking and trying to talk to me, until they leave an hour later. I walk out and make sure their not here and walk into my kitchen. But when I see Patricia I turn to walk back into my room. "wait' she says walking over to me. "you know Alfie doesn't feel that way" she says. "I think he does" I say.

She hugs me and makes me a cup of tea, just like last time, and we sit on the couch. She talks to me and we have a girls night, with just the both of us.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later<strong>

I have talked to everyone except Alfie, he hasn't even texted me. I hear a knock on the door and open the door. Alfie stands there until he finally says "can I come in' I nod and he comes in and sits on the couch. I awkwardly sit on the chair and ask. 'what are you doing here Alfie'

'I came...to apologize" he says. "look- Willow wouldn't let me go anywhere without her, and it was getting really annoying, so were not together anymore' he says. 'wow...what your going to get another girlfriend, make out with me at a bar, and then say you hate me, and then you finally break up with her' I say.

"no...because I like someone else now, who I always had feelings for' he says. 'who" I ask. He comes up to me and puts his lips on mine and I smile. 'I always liked you- will you forgive me" he asks. "yes" I say and hug him.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Later <strong>

Alfie takes my hand and leads me to a room, with a blindfold on my eyes. "Alfie, where are we going" I laugh. "we're here' he says and takes the blindfold off my eyes. I gasp, seeing the blanket and food on the ground. 'remember when we were little and used to have little picnics" he says. 'yes" I squeal.

I walk over to it and smooth out my dress before sitting down. There were sandwiches, carrots sticks celery, strawberrys and grapes, and juice boxes. I smile. "have you done this for Willow" I ask. "only for you" he says. I eat the food and drink the juice box, and we start watching the stars. He looksat me and I look at him.

We lock eyes and he leans in and I do too. Our lips touch and he pulls me closer to him. "it's getting late, why don't I take you home' he says. I nod and walk to his car and he drives me home. "why don't you come in" I say by my door. He nods and comes in with me and I take off my jacket and sit my purse and phone down.

We sit on the couch and he just looks at me. "you know, I never thought I would get to say this, but I'm dating Amber Millington, and I love her" he says. I smile and kiss him as he kisses back. I lean back on the couch and he starts kissing my neck. "Alfie" I start laughing. I feel him play with my dress and let him start taking it off.

I get off the couch and drag him to my room, and shut the door behind us. I take off his shirt and he smirks at me. He flips us over and he starts to take off my bra strap but I stop him. "pants" I say to him. He takes off his pants and then I let him take off my bra and I take off his boxers, and I take off my panties.

He looks at me and pushes himself into me and kiss me through it. '"I love you" he says. 'I love you too" I say kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Later <strong>

"I do" I say to Alfie and he takes off my veil and kisses my lips and I lean my head backwards. "I love you" I say. "I love you too" he says. And I smile and kiss him. "throw the flowers" I hear someone yell. I turn around and throw the flowers and turn around again and see Patricia caught them. She smiles at Eddie and kisses him. Nina smiles sitting on Fabian's lap.

They were the first to get married, and me and Alfie were the second, and we all hope Peddie gets married next, everybody loves PEDDIE. When Alfie proposed to me it was so romantic, it was on a little dock in the middle of the lake. And he took the ring out and asked me, I said yes of all eat the cake and share stories and laugh, and soon the wedding ends and we go home.

Me and Alfie go into our shared home, that we both bought. And I smile as his arms go around my waist.

* * *

><p><em>I fell for someone who used to chase me, and I never cared, but now I got karma as he is already with someone else, my friend that is. - Amber Milington<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here is the one-shot, hope you all like. -PeddieLover123<em>**


	7. Summer Paradise (One Shot 6)

_Hello everyone, today I am back with another one-shot, created by the wonderful Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett._

_So lets get started._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lancaster, California.<em>**

**_(Nina)_**

I set my bag down on the freshly made bed and look around the beach house me and my brother, Eddie, purchased. I see a girl with auburn hair and walk over to her.

She is carrying a beach bag and wearing a black bikini with flip flops. "hey, I'm Nina" i say smiling, and holding put my hand. "I just came here today'

"Patricia, and this is Ben, my boyfriend' she says, as a boy comes over and wraps his arms around her. "you can hang with us if you want, since you just came here" as Ben walks away from her.

"Sure, my brother is here too" I say, and right then Eddie walks up to us. Right as he sees her his eyes brighten up, and he can't seem to take his eyes off of her. "here he is, his names Eddie'

"nice to meet you Eddie" she says shaking his hand. "you can swim with my boyfriend Ben, and me and Nina could stay here and talk" Patricia says, and as Eddie hears the word boyfriend, his smile drops.

"oh, yeah, sure" he says and walks away, faking a smile. Patricia lays down her towel and lays down on it, and I do the same.

"so, how's your vacation been so far" I ask, almost like we've known each other for years.

"good, how about yours" As her face radiates in the sunlight.

"mines...good, how long have you and Ben been dating" I ask, as she suddenly tenses up. I take note of this, and think of asking her this next, but also think maybe i shouldn't.

"Um, for...two years now' she says, looking down at her hands.

"do you have a boyfriend" she asks.

"yeah, his name is Fabian' I say, smiling at the thought of him. I wanted him to come along, but he had to go on his own vacation.

"I better go, but I'll see you later I guess" she says quickly running away. I look down to where her stuff was, and notice she left her towel and bag there.

"wait, Patricia" I turn to where she ran away, but she was already gone.

"Eddie...do you know where Patricia went" I ask him as I walk over to where he and Ben are.

"No..I don't, maybe Ben does" he says as he looks to where Ben was, but he was gone also.

"I guess I'll just look for her beach house then" I say as I walk curiously in the direction where Patricia left.

Walking down the path, it is now even more obvious that something bad must be going on between Patricia and Ben, how she got nervous when talking to him, and how she left right after we were talking about him.

"do you know what beach house Patricia Williamson is registered for" I ask the lady at the front desk.

"Um, let me check the records" the petite woman says, looking through the papers on her desk. "it is number 25, on the right side from the beach" she says.

"thank you" I say walking to where she told me. I hear slight screaming, and look towards the direction of where it came from. Seeing Patricia on the floor, and Ben over her. I walk closer, but hide behind a bush when he hits her one last time and walks out the doors.

As soon as he's out of sight I run in the house.

"Patricia, are you okay" I say helping her up.

"what are you doing here" she asks.

"I came here to bring your towel and bag back, how long has he done that do you" I ask, as I help her sit down on the chair.

"for most of our relationship, but you can't tell anyone, please don't" she begs.

"we have to tell somebody, you don't want to be in a relationship like this" I say getting on my phone.

She starts crying, as I get on my phone and try to call someone.

"what's going on" Eddie asks as he comes in the doorway.

**One Day Later **

I walk through the doorway of Patricia's beach house, and see her sitting on the bed on her phone.

"where's Ben's stuff" I ask her, seeing it was all gone.

"he left" she says.

"what do you mean left" I ask. "did he go to jail, or did he just leave"

"I think he went to jail" she says, smiling.

"that's great" I say. "well not for him, but you" I say laughing.

"what are you girls up to" Eddie asks as he walks in.

"nothing really, do you want to go swimming" Patricia asks as she stands up in her black bikini.

"how about you guys go, I'm going to go get something to eat" I say, seeing the way he looks at her.

"Ok" Patricia says smiling as she walks out the door with Eddie. I wink at him as he leaves, and he glares at me.

**A Week Later **

Sitting on the beach with Joy, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Amber, Alfie, Willow, KT, Fabian, and Patricia, and Eddie cuddled up together, yes they're a couple now.

I smile at all of them, and take a sip of my martini as Fabian puts his arm around my shoulder.

"everything's perfect now" I say to them. "how about a toast, to new relationships, new friends, and new beginnings" I say.

"new beginnings" Patricia repeats, almost in a whisper, as she smiles at me, and leans back into Eddie.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I got my new friend out of a bad relationship, and my brother got a new girlfriend out of it, lets just say it was the best summer vacation I could ever have- Nina Martin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There's this one-shot, hope you all like. <strong>

**And everyone remember you can review more than one idea, just can't be the same chapter. **

**The next one-shot will be by SibunaMockingjay. **

**Please REVIEW. **


	8. Swirls of Smoke (One Shot 7)

_Give credit to SibunaMockingjay for this story idea._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eddie's Pov<em>**

Running out of the school, I look around for everyone else, seeing Nina, Joy, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Willow, Mick, Mara, Jerome,and Kt, but I don't see my girlfriend, Patricia.

"where's Patricia" I ask Fabian. He shrugs and I wander into the burning building, looking everywhere for Patricia. I see her on the ground, and run over to her. "Patricia" I say, as she starts coughing. I pick her up and carry her out of the building.

"oh my god, Patricia" Amber says, running up to me as I set her on the gurney outside, and they wheel her into the ambulance and speed off.

"c'mon, we gotta get to the hospital" I say as we all run to our cars.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid Ms. Williamson is in a coma" the doctor says am I am in her hospital room, holding her hand.<p>

I then look at him, "when's she going to wake up" I ask, a tear coming out of my eye.

"with how much smoke got into her lungs, we don't know if she is even going to wake up"

I rub circles on her hand, as I speak to her. "Please Patricia wake up, I can't live without you" kissing her hand. "Nobody can live without you, but you're like a part of me, and without you, I'll just shatter"

"I can't believe this happened to you, this should have happened to me"

Going to sit on the chair, I just stare at her, hoping for her to wake up, and I feel drowsy, as my eyes shut.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, and see I'm in the chair in Patricia's hospital room, looking at her and seeing all the tubes hooked up to her.<p>

Walking over to her, I grab her hands, and just stare at her, she didn't deserve this, she never does anything wrong.

Tears start pouring out of my eyes, and I feel her hand move. So I look up, and see she's waking up. "P-patricia"

"Eddie" she tried to say, but I tell her to stop.

"you don't need to try to talk Patricia, I'll get the nurse"

The doctors then come in, and tell me I have to leave so they can run some tests.

But I turn back around, so I can say one more thing to her before leaving. "yacker I love you, at least you're awake, Now my peace is gone and you will start blabbing again"

I see her smile, and then she says, "shut up, slimeball"

As the doctors slam the door, I say "that's the yacker I know and love"

I can picture her beautiful smile, as she doesn't reply because her throat probably hurts.

Walking away from the hospital room, I smile, at the thought of my yacker being ok.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long for me to write this, if I get a review for a story idea, I will try to write it as soon as possible. And I know this is short, but hopefully the next one will be longer.<em>

_-PeddieLover123_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, I know I haven't posted in a while. I was taking a break to focus on my Wattpad stories. Now since I've gotten them updated a lot, now I decided to come back to these stories. **

**I don't have any idea what new chapter I'm going to write. So if anyone has any ideas, please review. **

**I will probably resume writing Bullied and Broken, and The Seven Bad Girls. So if any of you also read those then they might be posted again soon. **

**See you soon. xxx**


End file.
